Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump apparatus and a marine vessel propelling machine.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-038015 discloses a pump apparatus that adjusts tilt and trim angles of an outboard engine.
The pump apparatus is a gear pump apparatus and includes a pump case and a pair of pump gears. The pump case defines a shell. The pair of pump gears are inserted in a pump chamber inside the pump case. The pump gears fit with each other turnably on mutually parallel axes.